Samurai 7 Character Poems
by FlamingSerpent
Summary: I will be writing a collection of Samurai 7 poems, focusing on all the characters. Each poem will be about each character. I will probably be writing about the seven samurai, Kirara, and maybe some farmers. I may do shippings too. You can request a poem.
1. Kambei

He who has a painful past,

He who has a painful past,

He who fights for the losing side,

Gains strength and wisdom.

Kambei has an aura of authority,

A blossoming guidance to others.

He is a true warrior,

Wielding his katana for the general good.

He is a rough teacher,

A sort of sensei,

To a particular young samurai.

He is honest with the terms of his heart,

For it had withered away long ago…

Leaving no nourishing water or life behind.

Kambei

Lends a hand to Kanna village,

And to the seven samurai.


	2. Katsushiro

A young man

With a vivid view of his goal

And a pure heart of compassion and love

Strives to become a samurai.

He goes through a metamorphosis,

A transformation,

From a regular warrior

To a samurai with skills that surpass

And surprise

Many.

Katsushiro takes Kambei as his sensei,

Even if he is not accepted as a student.

He is quick to help,

Quick to love,

And quick to learn.

Katsushiro falls,

Deeper than ever,

With his unwavering love for a water priestess

Who cannot return his innocent emotions.

But Katsushiro

Moves on.

His teal eyes look forward,

Not knowing the future,

But knowing his duties as a samurai.


	3. Gorobei

He is the natural performer in the bunch.

He makes his living by entertaining others,

Bringing glee to the streets with

His samurai skills.

Gorobei's fun-loving

And light-hearted personality

Helps elevate the morale.

His soul is like his skill of

Snatching whizzing sharp arrows right out of midair;

Fast and sure,

Steady and helpful.

Gorobei is the first to

Die…

His life withering away,

Eyes closed and content,

His duty on this Earth done.

But, even after his death,

The entertainer continues to assist someone.

He gives his guidance to the young Katsushiro,

Doing one last deed before leaving forever.


	4. Kikuchiyo

Long ago,

Deep in the abyss of his past,

He was a man.

A human.

A farmer.

Now, Kikuchiyo is a mechanical robot…

A soul within a body of hard, cold metal.

His loud, hot temper flares easily,

And he is boisterous and rambunctious

At heart.

He wishes so much to be a samurai,

And he protects his treasure,

A false family tree,

To prove so.

He is accepted as the seventh samurai,

And he proves himself through the harsh battles.

His noble death

Glides in when he sacrifices himself

In order to save Kanna village.

Little Komachi sobs for him.

All that is left of Kikuchiyo,

The robot samurai,

Are his boots,

The solid shoes that go through thick and thin.


	5. Heihachi

He is the biggest fan of rice,

A rice-lover in all aspects.

He can identify the origins of the rice he devours

As if naming the color of a shirt,

Simple as anything.

He is discovered by Gorobei,

While chopping wood.

Chopping wood with his katana in exchange for

Food.

Heihachi has a

Good-natured personality,

Sweet like jasmine rice,

And has a unique philosophy that is all his own.

But, there is another side of him,

A half that usually remains hidden,

Tucked away.

He clutches a deep hatred for traitors

Close to his heart,

For he himself was once one,

The cause of the death of many comrades.

He can be forgiven,

For everyone makes mistakes.

His death was not in vain,

For he helped many with his quick thinking

And self sacrifice.

"I'll be in the rice!"


	6. Shichiroji

He, Kambei's best friend,

Had fought alongside him

In the Great War that they lost.

Shichiroji was found working at the

Firefly Inn,

And he was pulled away

To become one of the seven samurai.

With his three blond ponytails,

His prosthetic left hand,

And his polished, shiny kamayari,

He returns to the battlefield,

This time defending Kanna village

With the other samurai.

Shichiroji's nickname is

Momotaro,

For he had left his lover, Yukino,

In order to return to his

True home,

The samurais' field.

He is a great asset to the seven samurai,

Since he has had experience with the glittering times of

War.


	7. Kyuzo

Mystery surrounds him

Wherever he goes.

Kyuzo is his name.

With his wild blond hair and his

Deep crimson attire,

He joins the seven samurai

Even though he was

A merchant's bodyguard.

His sharp dual swords are his

Trusty weapons.

His skills are a perfect match for Kambei's,

Equaling the speed,

Strength,

And endurance.

Kyuzo vows to be the only one who shall

Cut Kambei down,

And thus, saves Kambei's life from slipping away

Multiple times.

But, Kyuzo's own life

Was cut down…

By an ally,

From a haphazard accident.

He went down before Kambei,

His eyes open wide even in death.

He was not ready to leave,

Yet Kyuzo's life had disintegrated into the deep abyss of

Death.


End file.
